The Iliad of Naruto
by NejiKikyoAnimeRose
Summary: AU, Neji and all his friends are caught up in a war out of which there seems to be no escape. SLASH pairing, Shounen ai. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read this, I cannot stress that enough. No flames, please, they are unwelcome.


The five master species; Elves, Angels, Vampires, Werewolves, and Humans. Among each were subdivisions; different races, if you will, each with its own special characteristic or power. However, when grouped into one, all the bane of their master species. For example, Nymphs, or Water Elves were the Elves who were best suited and who adapted to living in water, as the name suggests. Forest Elves, the original and dominating race, were granted power over land and were the Guardians of Nature. In the Human race, there are those with black skin and those with white skin, those who are naturally tanned, and those who are naturally pale. Etcetera, etcetera. So on and so forth. Should one wish to become educated in the many different races and species, extinct, endangered or otherwise, then one must take up a scholarly occupation.

However now is not the time to discuss such things. Now we move onward with our tale!

For many thousands of years, things in the world were considered normal. Species argued, races argued, there were agreements and disagreements and there treaties and alliances. Generally, things were not so wholly bad. No one gave a second thought to the passing of time, it was taken for granted, the time all creatures were given.

But then, in a special year, the world was thrown off-kilter, and plunged into the first (for there would be another) War of the Species, as it came to be know. The very first time two different species disagreed and argued to such a tremendous scale that finally, both cracked and the quarrel became a full-blown fight. It was between the Humans and the Elves. As the boundaries, both geographical and political, between the two races weakened, the Elves and the Humans began to see more of each other, to put it lightly. In simplest form, the result of such fraternizing was an entirely new race, a mix between Humans and Elves, called Half-Elves. This group of persons inherited traits from both Humans and Elves. For one, they could use magic naturally, without the use of tombs or spells or any other outward display of the channeling of one's inner abilities. For another, their lifespan was not nearly as long as that of normal Elves and so they only lived to about half the age of the purebred Elves. I can go on about the other traits of the Half-Elves if I so wish, however that would leave little time and space for the true tale I have yet to tell, and so, I shall continue.

As it were, the Humans were outraged at this event and attacked the Elves, blaming them. For they would not blame there own kind, even if that kind were tainted with the blood of Elves running through their veins. And so they attacked the race. The Elves fought back, and soon a bloody war began. This war came to be called the Score War, as it lasted twenty years and was officially brought to an end with the signing of the Treaty of the Lost in the twentieth year.

The war ended in a stalemate and both sides were forced to withdraw, lest they both cease to exist.

And so peace returned to the two species, though it was with great reluctance, and there is still, to this day, tension between the two peoples.

Vampires and Werewolves as well, have a history together, though much more complicated than the dispute between Humans and Elves. Both master species, Vampires and Werewolves desired endless power and fought to be supreme. They attacked each other mercilessly, and the dispute was never really solved. However the violence lessened slowly and gradually, till whatever killing there was, was committed under cover of night and with silence and stealth. And soon, it became a trait that children of both species were born with; to hate the other. And still, there is bad blood between them and through an even more complicated twist of fate, the Werewolves allied themselves with the Elves, while the Vampires allied themselves with the Humans, based on political, personal and past interest. And that is that.

Even Angels have their own ugly side, however reverent they may be. Once the shining beings of all, divine and beautiful, they are now no greater than any of the other species. For there was one other specie that reined over the world with the other five; that of the Birdfolk. Great winged creatures that flew about the sky, crying out their supremacy and demonstrating their fierce courage and bravery. They were a noble species, indeed they believed themselves to be the greatest of all, as they were made with wings and thus made to be closer to the Gods than the other species.

However, still there were rebels among the great ranks of these traditional creatures, and soon, like Humans, they began to mate with Elves, and the spawn of such a mix came in the form of not beastly bird-like creatures, but more elegant, God-like creatures. Of course, with the power of both Elves and Birdfolk, these new creatures multiplied quickly until they could be called their own species. Ask me not how this came to be, for I do not know. I only know that after years of intolerance and quarreling, the Angel folk waged war on the Birdfolk and struck them down with their superior magic and their ability to tame creatures of the wild and bend them to their will. The beastly Birds were eliminated, and ceased to exist on this earth and the Angels took their place, taking refuge in the great mountain that was the home of the Birds, turning it into a great fortress that all could look upon.

And now, history enough for you to understand has been revealed. This is the story of the second and greatest War of the Species. And it starts with an Elf. A good Elf, a kind Elf. An Elf who had no interest in getting caught up in anything as revolutionary as a war.

And yet it happened, for the fates of the world had decreed it, and one cannot go against one's fate, as this Elf so firmly reminded himself each and every day of his life. To a certain extent, however. Let us not get into that now, though.

The Elf's name was Neji. Hyuuga Neji, born of parents, both unknown to him, and both deceased. His uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi and the leader of the Elves of the forest of Konohagakure, was his legal and appointed guardian, though there was another who was his spiritual Guardian, and I shall get to that in due time. As I was saying, Hiashi had a daughter, Hinata was her name, and she was only a year younger than her cousin. She was expected to one day grow to be a beautiful adult and an excellent Elven leader when Hiashi passed on. The two cousins were very close and spent much of their time in each other's company.

However, his cousin, though he would never quite phrase it this way, did not mean as much to Neji as another did. This 'other' was an Elf as well, his Guardian; a boy named Haku. A sweet and gentle boy, beautiful to behold and a master of the ancient Elvish lore. At birth, Haku was taken from his Elvish homeland by his mother but then returned three years later, the year of Neji's birth. Though, at this point, it is unimportant how it happened, Haku and Neji became each other's Guardians, bound forever.

The concept of the Guardian is simple enough to understand. At birth, an Elf is bound to another Elf of the same age and preferably of a different gender. They become spiritually bound to the other and an unbreakable oath is formed. When one of them dies, whether by the hand of another, or by the flow of time, it is their soul's destiny to remain on the earth with their Guardian and protect them until it is the other's chosen time. The two will go together to the afterlife. And, in return, it is the duty of the living to protect the lost one's memory and keep their name pure and clean. That is the bond of Guardians.

And that is the bond that Neji and Haku shared.

And before I continue, let me say this; it was not uncommon for Guardians to fall in love with each other. In fact, in many cases it was almost expected. As was the case with Neji and Haku. Or Neji, at least. For he had fallen in love with Haku and had decided some time before that he should like to follow in the footsteps of his parents, who were also each other's Guardians.

It was not known to Neji whether Haku returned his sentiments or not, but he did know that Haku cared deeply for him, and would fulfill the promise of the Guardian to him in the blink of an eye, if it was so required of him.

Neji lived happily in the forest of Konohagakure that was his home and with those people that were his family, and never once did he suspect that anything so great and terrible as a war might come anytime in the next day nor the next century. As was mentioned above, he took for granted his own time on the earth as well as the luckiness of his situation. And for that, he paid dearly.

The day was bright, the trees were green, and the Palace of the Elves shone like a gem in the sparkling sunlight.

The young Elf, Neji stood with his cousin in her bedchamber, discussing sweet casual things that family so close to each other talked of together.

"Neji, forgive me if I am nagging," the young girl started as she fitted her bodice to her breast. "But, I should really like to know." She stopped and gave a tug to the fabric, jerking it back in place. Neji was turned respectfully and politely away from Hinata, so as to give her proper privacy. He chuckled softly as he heard her curse silently to herself. A slight tearing sound indicated to him that she was picking at a small piece of the fabric to give her torso, which she was growing into rather fast for a girl of her age, some room to live.

"I really don't know why I have to wear this thing," Hinata grumbled to herself, her voice shy and uncertain as though Neji might reprimand her for saying such rebellious things. Neji only laughed and asked, "Are you decent enough for me to help?" Hinata nodded vigorously for a moment, remembered that he could not see her, nor any of her actions and quickly hastened to amend with a frantic and slightly breathy, "Y-yes!"

Hyuuga Hinata was by nature, a very timid person.

Neji laughed and turned to walk over to his frustrated and embarrassed cousin. He reached her and shook his head.

"Cousin, you slay me," said he with a small and affectionate smile. "You really do. After all this time, you have not bothered to find yourself a lady in waiting, but instead have chosen to cling to our silly childish bond? Really, one must wonder at you!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her about so that she was facing away from him and towards her elegant mirror which rested on her chest of drawers. He placed his chin on her shoulder and leaned his head into her neck, smiling.

"You have grown, Hinata," he said, smiling at her embarrassed flush. "Uncle will be proud of you." Hinata put her face to her hands then, uttering an indiscernible and quiet squeak of a sentence. Neji laughed and lifted his head from her slender shoulder. His white eyes found their way to her back and he fingered the lace of the bodice, trying to fit the fabric together so that it would fit snug over her torso. His eyes widened after a moment.

"Hinata," Neji spoke. His cousin's hands were still covering her face and she made a small noise of acknowledgment. Neji averted his eyes to the mirror and focused on the girl's reflection.

"I think, Hinata," the young Hyuuga Elf continued. "This might be too small for you." Hinata visibly stiffened. Her hands fell to her side to reveal her very pale face. Her mouth dropped and her eyes hardened. Neji was at a loss for words and stood silently as an invisible emotion bubbled up inside his cousin.

"N-no," Hinata spoke, her voice cracking. "No, no, no, no, no! Th-this can't be happening!" Neji blinked, slightly taken aback by this outburst (well, as much of an outburst as could come from Hinata), and took a step back.

"Hinata," he spoke calmly, but his voice was still surprised and slightly incredulous. "I don't think it's that big of a deal. Surely, you can another for such an--"

"No!" Hinata cut him off abruptly. "This is the only one that fits with the rest of the ensemble! Now what am I going to do? Oh, Father will be so furious! Oh, what am I going to do?" At this, Neji arched a brow.

"I hardly think, cousin, that Uncle will be able to tell what your undergarments are neath all those layers of fabric," he said seriously. "Be reasonable." Hinata's lower lip trembled and she shook her head. She opened her mouth and muttered inaudibly. Neji leaned toward her, his brow furrowing.

"What?" he asked. "Cousin, what did you say? I can't hear you when you mumble." Hinata turned bright scarlet and ducked her head lower, though spoke louder.

"H-he won't l-like me, th-then," she stammered. "I-if the gown doesn't l-look good, th-then, oh, wh-what will he say?" Neji looked at Hinata, lost in her own world, a world of fear and timidity and a scared outlook on life. He shook his head and became suddenly strict.

"Be more specific, cousin," he spoke firmly. "Of whom are you talking. And don't stammer so, it is unbecoming to one of your stature." His face was hard and he stood tall and intimidating. Hinata looked at him in a slightly frightened way, but then her look of fear ceased, to be replaced by one of the smallest determination. She always reacted like a child when Neji was strict with her. She was always eager to please him and looked up to him more than she did to anyone else in the world.

She forced her eyes to look into his and she straightened her back and stood tall, to her full height, which was only about a neck shorter than Neji. Firmly setting her jaw, she answered as steadily as she could.

"It is Uzumaki Naruto of whom I speak, cousin," said she steadily, her voice wavering only the slightest of bits. "I fear he will not like me should I not look presentable."

Normally, Neji would have smiled, placed an affectionate and comforting hand on her shoulder, and assured her that that would not be so. But now, since Hinata had been so confident in revealing such feelings, he chose to treat her as an adult and not as the child he so insistently treated her as instead. He was protective of his baby cousin, and he always wanted her to look up to him, so he had, for so many years, refused to break the bond that she insisted on keeping between them. It was selfish, he knew, but he had never forced anything on her, never treated her as one who didn't understand, only as one who was younger than she was, and so he did not believe he was truly in the wrong.

"Hinata," he spoke gently but firmly. "Naruto will not despise you simply because you are wearing a different bodice than you expected. In all fairness, he will not even see it. I know Uzumaki Naruto, and if my years with him have taught me anything, it is that he looks past appearances and judges rightly on who a person is." At this, Neji stopped and grinned rather mischievously.

"And besides," he drawled. "I do believe he fancies you, as well." He smirked as Hinata's face went red, even redder than before. The young girl sat down as she felt her knees begin to give way and clutched at her face, now exceedingly mortified. She looked at Neji and gave him something of a glare.

"Don't even joke of such things!" she admonished him. "My older cousin you may be, b-but that doesn't mean you can tease me so!" Neji only smiled and laughed, his easy attitude of before now returning to replace his strict disposition. He sat down next to his cousin and drew an arm about her in brotherly affection. Hinata turned away from him to hide her steaming red face in her hands.

"Oh, come now, cousin!" the elder said good-naturedly. "Naruto has been my friend of seven years! Surely you must give me some credit for knowing his thoughts and feelings." Hinata allowed one eye to show through her fingers and gaze shyly at her cousin. Neji continued.

"Besides," he said kindly and softly. "You look beautiful in your gown. You don't need a meager and uncomfortable thing like _that _to bring out your beauty. And as it is, I know you. You have never been one to seek attention, you have never desired it. That, my dear cousin, is what Naruto loves about you. I promise you." He smiled kindly at her and after a moment's wait, stood from the bed and turned to his cousin.

"I shall leave you now," he said. "I can see that you're uncomfortable dressing with me in the room, and I have some pressing matters to discuss with Haku. Really, Hinata, you should get yourself a lady in waiting. It would be most beneficial when you need to do these tedious things." With that, the young boy turned to leave, gracefully heading to the door. Hinata's small voice stopped him.

"Neji, hold a moment, please," she said, her voice quavering again. "I never got to ask you my original question." Neji paused in turning to her for a moment to think.

"I believe you're right, Hinata," he said, remembering the question his cousin began to ask him. "Well, go ahead, I'm listening." Hinata stood from the bed and turned to her cousin, now quickly donning a robe to hide herself more adequately.

"D-do you ever intend to wed?" she asked quietly, her eyes on the floor. "You are getting to the age where one is expected to find a partner. Have you anyone in mind?" Neji turned to her fully and fixed her with a thoughtful look. He had only ever been asked this question once before. Immediately his mind flashed to Haku. Yes, if ever he was to marry, it would most definitely be a marriage to his beloved Guardian. However, he did not know whether or not Haku loved him in an intimate way, so he had never mentioned these desires to anyone. Not even his precious cousin.

And he wouldn't mention those feelings now.

Neji shook his head solemnly. His eyes closed and he let out a sigh.

"No, Hinata," he replied. "I do not intend to wed. Not anytime soon, anyway." He willed her to understand with his eyes. Unfortunately, hers were still gazing intensely at the floor, intent on finding some sort of mistake in the tiled pattern. Her face reddened further.

"O-oh," she said. "B-but, Neji, what about children? Father will expect you to carry on Uncle's name. How will you do so without a wife?" Her eyes darted quickly to her cousin and then fell back to the floor as if held there by some invisible force. Her hands were trembling slightly and she was absently twiddling her fingers. It was a nervous habit of hers. Neji looked at her unblinkingly.

"I don't intend to have children, then," he spoke seriously. "It's not as though I need to wed. You are Uncle's daughter, his namesake. If anything, you will be expected to carry on the family name. I don't mean to put pressure on you, but there it is. And besides, Uncle's not married." Hinata looked up at him with an indignant look on her face.

"But, cousin!" she argued. "He was married. Or I would never have been born into this world. That is quite obvious." Neji chuckled.

"Oh, no, dearest cousin," he quipped. "You were not born of mere Elves! You are far too kind, far too beautiful! You were a gift from the Gods, born of flowers on the beautiful Spring Solstice! Your mother is the Earth and your father, the Heaven! You know this already, Hinata, for I have told you before." Hinata giggled and looked fondly at Neji. Indeed, he had told her this before. Once, when she was very young, Hiashi had gotten cross with her and yelled. She was reduced to tears and had fled from the room. Neji had followed and comforted her with this story. For years following, he had insisted that it was true and it always drew a smile from her. Even now.

"Neji, I do think you are the one who slays me," she said laughingly. Neji smiled and crossed the room to where she stood. Placing his arms about her waist, he placed a soft kiss on her brow. Drawing away, he said, "Oh, no Hinata, I cherish you!" He winked and added, "And we have wasted enough time. Now, you must dress for the evening's events, for I know that Uncle will be most displeased if you should show up in nothing but your underclothes." Hinata nodded and drew away from Neji to finish donning her gown. Neji offered a small bow and turned to leave the room.

"I'll send someone for you if I need you," Hinata assured him. Neji nodded and left.

Quietly shutting the grand door to his cousin's chambers, Neji paused to put proper thought into her question. Would he ever marry? He had always believed that whatever fate decided for him, he would faithfully and dutifully follow through with. But as he grew older, he began to question this philosophy and completely disbanded it when Naruto had told him it was nothing but nonsense to allow oneself to be tossed and thrown by the wind as easily as leaves in the fall, or dandelion in the spring. That had been seven years ago, when he was eleven and Naruto, ten. He was turning eighteen now, and, oh how different his life been thus far from his expectations! Yes, he was most definitely glad of Naruto's impact on his life.

But still, the thought of never marrying and having to deal with the ridicule of his House would be nigh on unbearable. Hiashi's wife had died of sickness and he had been far too loyal to her to remarry. And besides that, she had already bore him two daughters. Nothing more was expected of him. Neji's parents both died and they were loyal to the end. What would it be like for Neji to never marry? He shuddered at the thought.

But still, what about Haku? Should he really put his duty to carry on the Hyuuga name above his love for his Guardian? The mere thought of the black-haired boy was enough to make Neji's insides flutter and his heart beat faster. When Haku was near him, his whole being soared, and seeing Haku's smile made him feel safe and warm. He didn't want to give that up.

Shaking his head and ridding his mind of such conflicting and confusing thoughts, the young Elf turned and walked down the great hallway, his footsteps echoing through the open corridor. His eyes focused on the foliage around him. One could see it almost everywhere in the Palace, for the Elves did not close their walls, they left them open so Nature would never be forgotten.

In the distance Neji could hear the raging waterfall at Valley's End, the great gorge that had been borne of the clash years ago, between an Elf and a Werewolf, before the species became allies. It was truly a sight to behold. Beneath the waterfall was the great fortress of the Water Elves, a race very close to their cousins, the Forest Elves. Two of Neji's very dear friends, Yamanaka Ino and Tenten lived there. Ino's father, Inoichi was a member of Council and Tenten's mother was an advisor to Council, though not an official member, since she was a woman, and Council was very traditional.

Neji pushed the thoughts of his friends to the back of his mind as he approached the foyer and stopped short at the sight he saw. His uncle was speaking with one of the members of Council and Haku stood to the side, looking silently troubled. His effeminate brow was wrinkled at the center and his eyes were downcast and worried. His mouth was set in a thin line and his face was a little paler than usual. Hiashi looked equally troubled and ran a hand through his hair as he continued speaking with the Council member, whose gestures were turning more frantic by the minute.

Neji took a half-step forward but stopped, hesitant about interrupting. Just as he was about to turn and leave, Hiashi noticed and acknowledged his presence.

"Neji," his deep voice rang through the room and Neji stopped his motion, quickly reversing his step so that he was turned smoothly to face his uncle.

"Yes, my lord Uncle," he said respectfully, bowing politely. Hiashi waved his hand impatiently.

"Enough formalities, Neji," he said, slightly irritated. "Tell me, is Hinata almost ready?" Neji looked at his uncle and nodded.

"When last I checked, she was only having a minor problem with one of the articles of her ensemble," he replied truthfully. "But it has been sorted out and she is now almost ready, yes. It shouldn't be too much longer. Shall I inform her that she is expected?" Hiashi shook his head quickly and sighed heavily, his voice weary and annoyed.

"No, no, that will not be necessary, nephew," he replied. "I have already told her where to go and when. She needs not be patronized by you as well as I." Neji nodded.

"Is there anything further I can do, Uncle, or shall I go?" he asked. Hiashi flashed a quick glance at the Council member, who was still facing away from the young Hyuuga, and then his eyes fell to Haku, who was looking now between Neji and Hiashi.

"Haku, go with Neji, and tell him what is going on," he instructed. "In the meanwhile, I need to speak more with you, Himitsu. If you would please come with me." Haku watched gravely as Hiashi and Himitsu walked away, their heated conversation beginning once again. Neji watched Haku, confusion and concern finding their way onto his face.

Haku sighed as soon as the angry voices faded away, leaving a ringing silence in the hall, and approached Neji. He tried to smile for the boy, but it appeared to be forced and weary. Neji placed a soothing hand on Haku's shoulder but his brow furrowed in a mirror image of Haku's expression.

"What is going on, Haku?" he asked seriously. "Of what was my Uncle speaking?" Haku sighed once more and closed his eyes, bringing his pale hand up to the bridge of his nose. He lightly massaged the area as he contemplated what answer was best to give to Neji. It was not that Neji couldn't understand and he was trying to say it in the simplest way possible, but rather that there was some information that was not to leave Council and that could be revealed with the slightest slip of the tongue. Finally, Haku spoke.

"Come with me, Neji," he said. "Walk with me and I'll explain everything that I am able." Neji nodded and began to walk alongside Haku, his worried gaze beginning to become one of suspicion. His brow arched and his face became stern, but he said nothing, only let Haku breathe deeply, the latter trying to calm his frayed nerves.

"Neji," he said finally. "You remember the murder last week, yes?" Neji blinked and nodded.

"Of course I do," he replied adamantly. "One of the Council members was killed, how could any one of the Elves forget?" Haku nodded, his eyes open once again and his jaw tight and locked.

"Well, we have made some progress on the case," the elder said. "Enough to determine who did it. You were right in supposing that it was a vampire. However, specifically who it was, I cannot reveal to you." Neji looked long and hard at Haku and nodded after a moment.

"Council has its reasons for not disclosing all the information," he spoke more to himself than Haku. "I will not question that. But I will ask if you can tell me why my uncle and yourself looked so solemn, grave even, earlier when I saw you." He looked at Haku with a look of polite question on his face, silently assuring Haku that he would not be angry if the elder could not tell him anymore than he already had. Haku shook his head.

"Unfortunately," he said. "This is slowly becoming the worst timing for a coming out ball. We fear an attack from the Vampires eventually. Of course, there are more details, but I must withhold them. I apologize, Neji." At this, Haku stopped and turned to look seriously at his companion. His eyes were compunctious as he surveyed Neji.

"Please know, that were it allowed, I would tell everything to you. But as it is, I dare not go against the word of Council, not even for my Guardian." Neji nodded and accepted the apology with grace.

"I understand, Haku," he said, offering a small smile. "But, you know that I will soon become a member of Council, with the coming of my eighteenth birthday. And then, I shall hold more responsibility, and I expect that you'll share the burden with me, yes?" Haku returned his smile, albeit a little less wholeheartedly.

"So long as it doesn't mar your pretty face, Neji," he agreed mockingly. Neji chuckled.

"Yours is pretty enough for the both of us, my dear friend," he said. "And yet I see no scratches, though I know of the hostility of our elder Council members. I fear for you every time there is a Council meeting!" Haku laughed at Neji's jest and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Neji's brow.

"And that is why, Neji, I will not let you stray from my sight during the ball," he declared. "For if I do the night shall surely spiral into a pit of loneliness, whilst I thrive only off boring and dull conversations with those senile noble Water Elves. Ugh, I shudder at the mere thought of them." Neji laughed and shook his head.

"Haku, I have no doubt in my mind that you could escape the social vices of even my Uncle, should you so desire it," he exclaimed lightly. "However, I should like to spend the night in your company as well, if only because I haven't seen you in weeks.

"Speaking of that, how was your trip? You were gone longer than expected. I was worried for you, my friend." Haku stiffened slightly for a moment, but recovered rather quickly. Fixing Neji with a stern look, he said, "Say nothing of that. I have had enough experiences in my life to know that that was one of the worst. And I should thank you now for letting it rest." He turned stiffly away and looked to the floor. Neji was taken aback by this sudden defensive response and was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, Neji," Haku said quietly. "But, my journey ended in Hell, and I…am still coming to terms with some of the things that happened." Neji was silent for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well," he said. "I will not press you, and I don't mean to make you feel as though you have to tell me. But please, don't let it ruin your evening." He looked imploringly at Haku and waited patiently for the other's gaze to return to him. When it did, he reached out lightly touched Haku's shoulder. Haku smiled at him.

"Then I suppose we need not linger on this subject," said he. "I am eager to know what you did while I was gone. Surly you must have had something to do, even without my invigorating company?" Neji grinned and Haku smirked. The former shook his head.

"Of course I had something to do," he replied vehemently. "What do you take me for? I spent much of my time with Hinata and a little of my time with Naruto and a very little of my time with Sasuke." At this, the Hyuuga's face darkened. "He does not fare so well as you and I. The wound he received from that Demon is affecting him greatly. I did everything I could for him, but it only lessened the pain and delayed the overall effects. He unfortunately won't make it to the ball tonight. Itachi won't either, for he wishes to care for Sasuke, though there is little one can do about a magical wound without magic to counter it. I had hoped that you would have arrived earlier and been able to heal the poor Uchiha so that he might've been able to come to the ball." Neji sounded disappointed and Haku felt slightly guilty.

"I am sorry, Neji, that I did not make it in time to help Sasuke," he said. Neji quickly shook his head.

"Haku, I never meant to imply that you were at fault!" he said quickly. "I mean, I'm only disappointed at how fate chose to take this matter into her hands. I do not blame you in the least." He looked seriously at Haku, who held his gaze for a moment, before blinking and smiling.

"Well, that is good to know," Haku said. "But on a slightly different and more upbeat note, who _is_ coming?" Neji habitually bit his lip as he thought.

"Well, I know for a fact that Ino and Tenten are coming, and I am very much looking forward to seeing them," he replied. "I believe that some Angels are coming, though, how many specifically, I cannot say. But I know that of them, Shikamaru, Sakura and Tsunade all are going to attend. Naruto, too, since he is a special guest of Hinata's." Neji stopped for a moment to chuckle to himself before continuing. "He insisted that he be allowed to have some of his own friends accompany him, and according to Hinata, he is bringing one called Rock Lee, another called Aburame Shino, a third called Jiraiya and a fourth called Akimichi Chouji. Oh, and Inuzuka Kiba is coming as well." Haku looked annoyed at this.

"Well, I approve of the guests, I suppose, except Kiba," he spat. Neji laughed.

"Well, you'll have to get used to him," he said slightly teasingly. "And treat him well, which will be a challenge for you, I know, because he will be bringing little Akamaru with him." Haku scoffed.

"There is no reason for me to favor him with civility," he said coldly. "His pathetic mutt tore my robes when last I saw him. And I shall not be so forgiving of that." Neji smirked and wove an arm through Haku's in amused camaraderie.

"Ah, but alas, my good friend, we need his friendship," Neji mock-reasoned. "If not for personal benefits then for political benefit. And I daresay, if you should ruin that, you will have the whole army after your skin. So I suggest you keep your grudge under control, if only for one night." Haku dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Well, if it is for my people, then I suppose I can manage to keep my anger at bay for one night," he said in a long-suffering voice. Neji laughed and let his head fall to Haku's shoulder.

"I missed your sense of humor," he remarked. "I began to fear that you wouldn't make it back in time for Hinata's ball." Haku smiled and laid his hand on Neji's.

"I began to worry about that as well," he admitted. "I'm glad I managed to prove both our worries wrong. I should have hated myself nigh on forever had I been late." Neji turned to look at him with an arched brow.

"That would've made two of us," he quipped, his lips forming something of a grin. "But as it is I see no reason to for us to continue in this fashion. What could have happened did not, and what did happen is what we should be focused on." Haku nodded.

"And on that happy note," he said. "I shall depart for my bedchamber to ready myself for your cousin's ball. I cannot betray my excellent reputation at any cost. And so, farewell, my dear friend, I shall see you in a few hours!" Haku bowed slightly and Neji returned the gesture. Both Elves turned and made their way towards their respective chambers, both with a smile on their face.

* * *

**I wrote this after I reread my favorite series of all-time, Lord of the Rings, and I immediately decided to write my own fantasy fic involving Naruto. **

**I realize that it is cliche-tastic and kinda weird, in terms of language. **

**But if it sucks all you have to do is express that very nicely for me, and I will remove it. If you want me to continue, well, you know what to do. **

**No flames, if you please, for that would make me feel sad. **

**Constructive criticism, though, is appreciated. Review. **


End file.
